DESCRIPTION (taken from applicant's abstract): The Burke Rehabilitation Hospital and Burke Medical Research Institute provide outstanding rehabilitation medicine to the community and promote internationally acclaimed research in a variety of areas. In addition, Burke provides educational programs for both medicine and research. Burke is a private, not-for-profit facility specializing in inpatient and outpatient multidisciplinary physical rehabilitation and research. Burke, a Cornell University Medical College affiliate, is on a 60-acre campus 20 miles north of midtown Manhattan, NY. Burke has a 150-bed hospital and extensive outpatient programs. Burke treats individuals who have experienced a disabling illness or injury. Clinical research programs at Burke include clinical trials and establishment of data bases. Basic research programs at Burke focus on the following: cellular and molecular mechanisms of neurodegeneration, regulation of gene expression, and the cellular basis of pulmonary dysfunction. Although Burke provides state-of-the-art medical care and has a cutting edge research, its internal communications systems and its access to the Internet are not state-of-the-art. The Internet Project will provide many benefits: 1) improve access for existing Internet users to online journals and library resources and allow users to exchange graphics, 2) militate a new cadre of individuals to the benefits of the Internet and 3) expand the administrative and Information Services access to the Internet. Our unique training program will facilitate the development of a clinical model for Internet use in rehabilitative medicine. The involvement of the Cornell Medical College Library in the project allows both organizations to develop a model for provision of complete electronic library access to outlying affiliated institutions such as Burke. As a medical facility combining the highest excellence in direct patient care, research and teaching along with progressive Information Services and Library departments, we are well-positioned to take full advantage of the opportunities that this grant provides to education, research, clinical care and administration. CRITIQUE: Intent is to provide desk-top Internet access, institution-wide via an existing Ethernet backbone infrastructure for a rehabilitation hospital. Support will be provided via an existing affiliation with a university medical library. Specific aims are clearly stated, appropriate and feasible, as well as in-line with intent of grant program. In addition to common proposed uses (communication, information access), the applicant also describes the intent to integrate directly with the clinical care program. Target population is multidisciplinary with a high potential impact (160 workstations). The status of the institution-wide network with the Ethernet backbone and TCP/IP compatibility appears good, and further upgrading/refining is planned prior to the grant project. Internet access availability is planned to be institution-wide. The methodology is clearly delineated and represents a sound plan. A potential weakness may be the heavy reliance on outside contractors; would be helpful to know if additional in-house technical expertise is to be developed. The P.I. is skilled and appropriate with good in-house medical user consultants. Good definition and delineation of all key project personnel responsibilities. Librarian reliance is totally on a somewhat distant library, but an existing affiliation is in place and seems this service has been good. Multiple methods and approaches comprise a comprehensive training plan; in-house Help Desk manager is a member of a project team to facilitate user support services. The application clearly states that the institution is committed to continuing support. All budget items are appropriate and reasonable; clear delineation of necessary institution expenses for "Related Construction and Network Cost". CHAIRMAN GUAGLIARDO, Mark F., Ph.D. PLUTCHAK, T. Scott, M.L.S Manager of Research Computing Director Children's Research Institute Lister Hill Library Children's National Medical Center University of Alabama Research Center VI at Birmingham 111 Michigan Avenue, N.W. 1700 University Boulevard Washington, DC 20010 Birmingham, AL 35294-0013 RODBARD, David, M.D. ABBOTT, Patricia A., M.S., R.N.-C Assistant Vice President Faculty Office of Information Resources School of Nursing Association of American Medical Department of EAHP I Colleges University of Maryland at Baltimore 2450 N. Street, N.W. 655 West Lombard Street Washington, DC 20037-1126 Baltimore, MD 21201 JOHNSON, Frances E., M.A.L.S. CAVANAUGH, Sally H., Ph.D. Program Officer and Acting Director of Research Scientific Review Administrator York Hospital Division of Extramural Programs 1001 S. George Street National Library of Medicine York, PA 17405-7198 Bethesda, MD 20894 Voice: 301-496-4621 Fax: 301-402-2952